


The Boy Who Survived

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: The Carrows love to give out punishments to the students, but Neville always steps in.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Boy Who Survived

**Author's Note:**

> A belated happy birthday to Neville Longbottom! ♥ This drabble is for all Neville fans everywhere.

Neville felt the jolt of the curse go through him. It hurt so much, but what helped him was to focus on the student who was spared.

He would find their gifts hidden under his pillow: healing potions, a handful of Gobstones and more. Sometimes he tucked these gifts under the pillows of students who needed them more. He couldn't be everywhere and every time he saw a bruised cheek or a limping first year, it hurt Neville worse than any curse. But then they would look at him and stand up straighter. They were all fighters.

They would survive.


End file.
